1. Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to a choke tube that attaches to the muzzle end of a shotgun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A threaded choke tube, interchangeable choke tube or screw in choke for a shotgun is a cylindrical tube made of steel, stainless steel or titanium that threads into the muzzle end of a shotgun to produce specific ballistic choking or compression of the pellets, BB's or shot in the shotgun shell as it is traveling down the barrel and comes into the choke constricted area at the muzzle where the choke tube is present. The shot string gets squeezed down less or more depending on the amount of choke or constriction inside that specific choke tube. The important need for a choke is to be able to have or gain advantages at different distances, because, the way a shotgun works pertaining to shot string and choke is this, if the shot pattern needs to be small in diameter or tight, we use “FULL” choke, this makes the shot string capable of hitting its target at the farthest possible ballistic capabilities of that shot size, then on the opposite end of the spectrum we have “CYLINDER” choke or bore which is no choke constriction at all, this allows the pattern or shot string to open as large as possible to give a large diameter shot string for the closest of targets giving a larger margin of error in aiming and still hitting the target, for example, a “FULL” choke pattern at 20 yards distance could be approximately 12 inches in diameter, while the same type of choke tube in “CYLINDER” choke may be more like 30 inches in diameter at the same 20 yard distance hence allowing more margin of error on the shooters part and still hitting their target.
Choke tubes give the option of having the availability of many different choke offerings in the same gun, with just a few turns you can change from one choke constriction to another by removing or unscrewing one choke tube and installing another choke of your choice depending on your target presentation or distance rather than having to settle with one choice of a fixed choke barreled shotgun.
The difference in fixed choke barrels and screw in choke tubes is mainly this, because the fixed choke barrels have a long straight choke portion they are usually superior to screw in choke tubes because they give the shot string a longer time to transition from the tapered entry down into the tighter straight choke portion before leaving the muzzle, this in turn leads to less deformed shot BB's and more consistent, uniform shot patterns. When shot is deformed from being crammed into a short choke the result is more “flyers” this is when deformed BB's refuse to stay together with the rest of the shot string because they are no longer round or uniform, so when they hit the air immediately upon leaving the muzzle the BB's that are deformed fly outward called flyers and are lost to the effective shot pattern when they reach the target.
The way to resolve this problem of short screw in choke tubes is to make extended screw in choke tubes. The extended screw in choke tube is a type of choke tube that extends out of the front of the muzzle and gives the barrel a longer appearance. This solves one problem and that is, it gives a longer straight choke portion and is closer to a fixed choke barrel. This is far more advantageous to a flush mount or short choke tube because of what we explained above about shot deformation. However, due to the extra length and added metal to obtain this length there is a considerable amount of weight added out on the muzzle end of the shotgun, which is very noticeable to the extent in which where the factory balance point of the shotgun was originally made is totally thrown off. The shotgun thus no longer points or responds the way it was developed or designed to, and leaves users unhappy with the feel of their shotguns balance.